Through brown eyes
by Trina Cole Whitlock
Summary: Alone,Abandoned,Lonely,Strong,Gorgeous,Confident,Motherly. All these things describes her. Who is her you ask? Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I most definitely do not own twilight or the characters. Nevertheless, a girl can still dream though can she not? Stephanie Meyers owns all!

Bella was looking out the window of her rusty truck trying to figure out how she escaped from the clutches of her evil stepfather and weakling of a mother. She did not understand how her life turned from bad to worse. First, her dad Billy Black abandoned her, the man never gave a crap about her wellbeing the feeling was mutual there though she held love for her baby brother Jacob who she found out is now six.

Bella stepfather was another thing he was the father of her identical twins, Kayla and Kaden (**Since Kaden is a unisex name he's a boy people**). He would rape Bella repeatedly until she finally got pregnant of course the bastard did not know he had no right to.

_**Flash back starts:**_

_**My my Bella aren't you looking sexy today. He sneered the words at his stepfather **_

_**Leave me alone Phil I have no time for you can't you see that you already put me through hell and back. She cried at him**_

_**Phil lifted his hand and SMACK was the only sound she heard. Her face was now red and stinging she forced the tears not to come but she knew it was no match she felt weak and alone at that moment.**_

_**Ha-ha you little whore your mother don't love you and I know for sure your pathetic father do not. **_

_**She stared at him blankly for she knew what he had said was not far from the truth still she wanted to believe even her mother held a little love for her but she knew it was a hopeless battle that she could not win so she did not respond.**_

_**She knew one day she'd get her revenge though.**_

_**Flash back ends.**_

She heard one of her babies crying. It was Kayla, she loved her children with all of her might she would do anything for them.

Bella pulled over to get both Kaden and Kayla changed and fed then back to sleep. Both of her kids were mommy children they would snuggle onto her side almost all the time

With Kaden being the oldest she knew when they got older he would be very protective of his little sister who was born 15 minutes later.

She had a good feeling about where she was going. She had a good feeling about forks and since the Indian reservation is only 20 minutes away, she could probably visit her sweet Jacob and hopefully take him from Billy.

So how'd you guys enjoy the first chapter? Tell me what needs work don't hesitate to write a review and I also need a beta but hopefully if you guys really liked it chapter two will be here soon. Peace (btw chapter two won't be so short (;)


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

I still do not own twilight at least not yet *laughs evilly* Stephanie does so praise her.

_Previously on __**Through Brown Eyes**__. _

_**B P.O.V.**_

I sighed, a content and happy sigh when I saw that I had passed the, "_**Welcome to Forks Sign".**_

Even though I had passed, the sign it did not mean I was stopping in Forks just yet. I had to make a run to Fred's Automobiles I had called week ago and ask if he had any decent cars that I can trade in my truck he agreed.

I had stopped in _Port Angeles_ to pick up a new car. I just felt that a rusty truck would not work for my babies and me. _I would hate to get lost and my rusty truck breaks down, yea would that be swell. I thought sarcastically._

_Surprisingly Mr. Fred gave me a nice Mercedes Benz SUV for a cheap price I thanked him and headed to find a scrap yard to trade in my rusty beast._

_-Time Change-_

After trading in the rust bucket they gave me about four hundred dollars for it. I was now on the road heading to forks. Today has truly been a long day next tomorrow is furniture shopping.

I stepped out of my_** car**_; ha, that is putting it mildly. Nevertheless, as I was saying I stepped out to inspect my new house. It really was on the outskirts of Forks, which works for me less gossiping neighbors if you asked me.

I stepped inside it was nice it had this since home like aurora; anyway, the walls were a crème looking color that screamed _**HOME**_. I figured I would have to do some renovations; thank goodness, I did not have a lot to do at least.

I went into the kitchen and it had dark granite counters and crème colored tiles; I cannot wait to go furniture shopping tomorrow.

I can picture it now a nice big family table over there, a flat screen television on the counters for enjoyment. Oh, I really need to slow down before I get whiplash from my own emotions and thoughts. I scolded myself.

I walked around a bit more and I found a study. Hmm I taught to myself that would be nice to work nice it looks to be a study that has good space because at least to desk can fit in there.

I went upstairs after checking my study I notice that this was probably the first floor it had two rooms. I figured this is probably where the twins will sleep in one room and if I can get Jacob, the next room will be his.

The second floor was nice it had a library and three extra rooms that will come in handy. I probably figure out what to do with them tomorrow.

The third floor was probably going to be where my bedroom is. I saw two rooms on the third floor one was a master bedroom. _Ding _that is going to be my room and then the other room was just a regular room I will probably make that into a next study hmm I do not know.

Ok that is it for now I need to go shopping and I need to rent a hotel tonight anyways. I locked up and started to drive into town to find an inn or hotel.

I looked in the back seat to see my babies. Kaden was a bit fussy while he slept I figured he must be hungry. I will have to go shopping after I book the hotel to feed them.

-_Time Change-_

After I booked the hotel I strapped the babies in again and headed to Forks supermarket (_I do not think they ever mentioned the name for the supermarket if they did well I cannot remember so just roll with it_) I had a long day all this stress on a nineteen year old is tough but I can deal.

I unstrapped the babies out of their car seats, placed them in their strollers, and walked in the supermarket eyes went on me as if I was _Kim Khardashian_ or some type of celebrity.

I heard all of the whispers but still held my head up high these people did not know jack squat about me so they can shove it. Ha, having twins really rolled out my bad vocabulary. Anyways, they said things like

"_Look at her a teen mom she should be ashamed"_

"_Ugh what is she seventeen or eighteen already opening up her legs"_

"_Oh she looks nice people need to not be so quick to judge_" That one person caught my interest he was wearing a police chief uniform I smiled at him and he smiled tentatively back.

At least there was one good person in forks I hope there is more good people like that, I went into some other aisles and picked up some more baby feed and Gerber water. I think I might just like it in forks. I got two things to some of the forks women who want to put up a challenge. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

So how did you guys like this chapter it I said it was going to be longer didn't I? Almost a thousand words review and tell me if you hated it, I take criticism lightly. Oh and I just wanted to point out, even though Bella went through abuse and had a rusty old truck did not mean she wasn't well off.

Chapter 3 is going to be Bella getting her furniture and signing for forks high. Oh and you never know she might just meet a surprising Cullen ;) and you had better believe that was Charlie in the supermarket. Isn't Bella a little feisty to? Ha, I love it!


	3. Chapter 3 Mrs Cope

**Kat: Stephanie can I own twilight please**

_SM: No Kat for the hundredth time_

**Kat: It was worth a shot was it not?**

_SM: True, now on with the story_

_**I do not own twilight or any of the characters until I make my own up. **_

_-Dream State-_

"_I love you my Isabella". A blonde man whispered_

_We were in a house, I was lying beside him, and we were cuddling. I looked so peaceful and it was so serene. We looked at each other as if we were the other ones world that nothing could rip us apart even if it tried._

"_I love you to Carlisle your my everything". Wow, as I was looking at myself and this stranger his name was Carlisle I honestly could not see him clearly he was blurry as if something in my mind did not want me to see who he was just yet. It perturbed me that I could not match a face with such a heavenly voice I guess time will tell. He might just be made up I did always enjoy those romance novels. I probably had read too much last night and I am just dreaming that he is real of course that is it. _

_But then again I hope that is not the case I hope this mystery man is real._

_-Dream State Over-_

I sat up with a speed that I did not know that I processed. Wow, some dream got me antsy like that, you know what I think I need to stop reading those sickly romance novels and just stick to my regulars if I am going to get affected like this.

However, it was such a good dream it felt so real. Now, I really wish my dreams would come true for what seem like the thousandth time ugh this is frustrating.

I got up off the bed and looked at my babies I knew they were about to get up so I walked to the kitchen part of the hotel and took their bottles out of my baby bag that I had brought inside Duh. After, that I poured half a bottle of Gerber water and some baby feed inside warmed and shook it up and tasted it. _(If you have a baby you should know to taste it or squeeze a drop so you can tell if it's too hot or too cold for the baby_) I got ready and picked out some clothes for the twins. I went with purple and blue long sleeves with some overalls and a little hoodie it was so cute.

After I got their clothes I went in my suitcase and got some out for me, I eventually settled with a pair of stylish work pants and a beige long sleeve shirt and jacket that matches the pants. Being a mother of two and an adult I do not really wear young kids clothes I mean I am almost twenty and taking college classes but I am just enrolling to forks high to finish my twelfth grade education.

Times like these I really hates that stupid Phil. I hope he read the bible before because I have something for him. Do onto others, as you would want them do onto you; I really hope he lives a long life. (_Later in the story, you will get to see why I hope he does)_

My babies started crying I got up and walked over to little Kayla I picked her up and washed her off and dressed her up. After she was done, Kaden got the same treatment I sat down, held both of them in my arms, and fed them their bottles burped them and wiped the milk from their mouths. After that little episode was done they were starting to fall asleep I saw their eyelids droop. I decided at that moment to give them both a kiss on the foreheads they smiled and drifted off to baby land I suppose.

I sat them down and called the furniture company asking if they could set up everything today in my house when I stopped by they said it would probably take about one more day. I hanged up and thanked them for their services. I was going to pick out my furniture today most likely the beds and the desks.

_**Great**__, I thought staying in a hotel for one more night I guess it is not so bad_. I got the babies in their strollers and headed out towards the elevator so I can leave and check out _Forks High School. _

As I was walking out the receptionist waved me goodbye and asked me if I was coming back, I smiled at her and nodded my head.

_-Time Skip-_

I parked in the schoolyard and turned the engine off. I let out a sigh and looked around taking in my scenery. It was still early so not many school kids arrived yet I took out the stroller and unfastened the babies' car seat belts. I lifted Kaden ever so gently as to not wake him up you did not want to see an agitated Kaden it was funny and cute. Then I proceeded to take Kayla out gently also she does not get agitated just a bit fussy. I packed to bottles in my purse and headed to the front part of the school.

I walked inside to see this nice old woman. She looked to be a redhead. _Nice_

"_Um hello my name is Isabella I am here to see principal Thrump" _

"_Oh yes deary he's in the back I'll page him for you and must I say you look lovely and so does your two adorable munchkins"_

_I smiled at her this woman is so polite. Not quick to accuse people. Unlike like those other rats. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Cope you are to kind ma'am"_

"_You're free to see him now Isabella have a good day"_

"_You too" and with that I left._

_BELLACARLISLEBELLACARLISLEBELLACARLISLEBELLCARLISLEBELLACARLISELBELLACARLISLEBELLA_

_-Time Skip-_

_I talked with the principle and told him I would need to take the babies he said all right as long as they were well behaved and quiet. I nodded at him and was dismissed. Before I left I waved Mrs. Cope goodbye._

_How is that? I made it a little longer than chapter 2 if that helps ;)_

_Reviews tell me if you liked it or hated it. - Kat_


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys it's me again (;

So how would you guys like if I did like a Revenge/Twilight fanfic?

Of course, Bella is going to be portraying Amanda. The fanfic is going to be similar to the real hit series.

All the drama that comes with it too, the confusing bits that keeps you on the edge of your seat and of course, I am still going to finish, 'Through brown eyes'. So would you guys like a little drama in your life?


End file.
